Zelena (OUAT)
|-|Zelena= |-|The Wicked Witch of the West= Summary Zelena, better known as the Wicked Witch of the West, is a major villain featured in ABC's Once Upon a Time. She is the main antagonist in the second half of Season 3, the secondary antagonist in the second half of Season 4 and the tertiary antagonist in the first half of Season 5, then an anti-villain/anti-hero in the second half of Season 5. She is the first-born of Cora Mills and maternal half-sister of Regina Mills. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically. At least 7-B with Magic Name: ''' Zelena, Wicked Witch of the West '''Origin: Once Upon a Time (OUAT) Gender: Female Classification: Human, Witch Powers and Abilities: Magic, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Soul Possession, Clairvoyance, Transmutation, Biological Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Enchanting Objects, Fire Manipulation, Summoning, Potioncraft, Heart Extraction (Can magically penetrate a person's chest and literally remove the hearts of other living beings without killing them and use them to control the owner or kill them by crushing the heart), Curse Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Inducement, Magical Barriers, Earth Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Energy Projection, BFR, Rope Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Flight, Time Travel via Time Travel Spell, Duplication, Soul Manipulation (Can affect souls and even remove them from bodies they are possessing), Broadway Force, Regeneration (Low-High normally: Regenerated from melting, Low-Godly with preparation: Regenerated from her vital energy that was contained within her collar), Healing (At least High-Low), Power Nullification (Can nullify someone's capacity of hurting an specific person, making this person's powers useless), Power Removal (Charmed Hook's lips so that they could take away Emma's powers), Fear Manipulation, Resistance to Dark Magic; Broadway Force (Created a spell that undoes the effects of Broadway Force) Attack Potency: Athlete level physically. At least City level (Rumplestiltskin said she was the most powerful witch he has ever met. Superior to her sister and her mother, as stated by Rumplestiltskin) with Magic Speed: Subsonic if scaled to Regina with Superhuman flight speed Lifting Strength: Class 25 with Telekinesis (via powerscaling from Regina) Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: At least Building level physically (The Evil Queen's fireball wasn't able to kill her, which has been shown to have enough energy to kill a large snow monster). At lea/st City level with shields and protective charms (Created a magical shield that Emma could not break. Her defensive magic should be comparable to her offensive, as they share the same source) Stamina: Average Range: Several dozen meters with Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation, Transmutation, Plant Manipulation, Immobilization, Energy Projection, Sleep Inducement. Planetary with Teleportation Standard Equipment: Emerald Oz Pendant (amplifies her powers), Broom, Several Potions Intelligence: High, possesses vast magical knowledge Weaknesses: Laws of Magic (Like any witch or sorceress, Zelena is subject to the laws of magic, as a result she is unable to raise the dead, create love and time travel. However, she was able to break the last one, with a powerful spell), Lack of Magic, Squid Ink (Like all magical beings, she can be immobilized by squid ink), Light Magic, Loss or Removal of her Pendant (If the Pendant is taken from her, she will be powerless) Gallery ZelenaWickedAlwaysWins3x12.png 3Promo5.jpg 7a8b1570-d187-0132-45fd-0ebc4eccb42f.jpg 313ImYourSister.png 315DontThinkTheySuspectedYou.png 320DontWorryDearie.png|Time Travel Spell 20150202_44_21450_ouat_wickedw.jpg Zelena_EL_417.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Antagonists Category:Once Upon A Time Category:Curse Users Category:Healers Category:Possession Users Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Stone Walls Category:Humans Category:Knife Users Category:Mirror Users Category:Witches Category:Sleep Users Category:Soul Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Biology Users Category:Plant Users Category:Matter Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:BFR Users Category:Thread Users Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fear Users